Upcoming emission regulations will require the use of additional engine accessories and components. It would be desirable to place such components above an engine, but this cannot be done if there is insufficient space above the engine. For example, there is insufficient space above the engine in a production John Deere 8000 Series tractors. This is because the tractor has an oil pan which serves as a structural member of the tractor frame, and because this structural oil pan supports an axle which is mounted below a front portion of the engine. This raises the position of the engine. It would be desirable to have a robust structural oil pan/axle assembly which permits the engine to be at a lower position, so as to maintain engine to transmission drop distances and maintain a space above the engine for additional components. In addition, to maintain or improve turning radius, attachments between the oil pan and the sides of the engine block should be avoided. Bolted joints between the oil pan and axle support should be avoided to reduce cost and complexity and to increase strength.